


Seeing Double

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, asanoyaasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noya is messing around with spells again, and this time, it's Asahi who gets to have all the fun.Sequel to Two is Better Than One.





	Seeing Double

Noya hummed as he lounged on the couch in a pair of short bicycle shorts and one of Asahi’s loose work-out tank tops. It’s so loose on him that when one of the straps falls off a shoulder, the collar reveals one of his nipples. He’s looking as seductive as possible, because his plan cannot possibly fail today.

Ever since he’d successfully used that cloning spell on himself, he’d been dying to do it again, but on Asahi this time. He wanted to know what it would be like to be filled by Asahi twice over. He’d set up a little trap just outside the genkan. Asahi couldn’t possibly avoid it. Just a little containment circle, combined with the duplication spell guaranteed he’d get his double Asahi. The very thought of it made his cock twitch in his shorts, so he pushed down the waistband and pulled his cock out. He stroked it slowly, he didn’t want to cum until he was stuffed full of cock and cum.

Noya pushed the tank top up to press it against his nose and he took a deep breath. The fabric smelled of Asahi even though it had been recently washed. He moaned and stroked a little faster. He kept going, alternating how fast or slow he went to make himself last as long as possible

Finally, he heard the door unlock and Asahi stepped inside. He heard the door shut, and Asahi announced his return. Noya welcomed him back with a gasp as Asahi removed his shoes and stepped out of the genkan. The circle flared to life and Asahi was stuck. A moment later the duplication spell activated and now, two Asahis stood there, staring at Noya in shock. Like when Noya had used it on himself, the clone Asahi’s hair was down and loose over his shoulders.

“What’s going on Noya? Why did you clone me, what do you have planned?” Asahi asked as he stalked forward. Noya fucked his hand a little faster, he loved that lightly threatening tone Asahi used.

Noya rolled over and propped himself up on his knees, he pulled his tiny shorts aside to reveal the base of a plug inside him.

“Want you both. What you to fuck me, together,” he moaned. The two loomed over him on the couch before the original Asahi picked Noya up and carried him to the bedroom. Asahi sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Noya’s shorts down to his knees before he was bent over Asahi’s knees.

He traced a finger around Noya’s rim, feeling how soft and loose he is. The plug in him must be pretty big. Then again, if Noya wanted two of Asahi’s not all that small cock in him, then it had better be. Asahi raised a hand and brought it down on Noya’s ass. Noya gasped loudly and writhed in his lap.

“Now, now, we don’t want the neighbors to complain,” the Asahi clone said. He pulled his cock out of his pants and pressed the head to Noya’s slightly open mouth. Noya opened his lips wider and Asahi’s cock slid in slowly. He moaned and grunted at the wet heat. Original Asahi started easing the plug out, and watched as Noya’s hole stretched around it as it slowly slipped out.

The plug was large, but Asahi wasn’t sure it was large enough to have stretched Noya enough for what he wanted. He gave Noya’s ass another gentle slap, and grabbed him by the hair to pull him off Clone Asahi’s cock. Noya moaned wantonly, as if he’d had a favorite candy taken away.

“Go get our three biggest dildos, I have to make sure you’re ready to take us both,” he said. Noya seemed to need a second to take in what Asahi had said. “Go on, slut.”

Noya let out a choked noise and scrambled up and made for the drawer they kept their toys in. He took a second to pull the tank top off and dropped it on the floor. He picked out the three requested toys and lube and returned to Asahi. Asahi took the items and pushed Noya onto the bed.

“On your knees, stick your ass in the air,” Clone Asahi said. Noya complied and moaned when Clone Asahi’s cock was pushed into his mouth again. Original Asahi lubed up the smallest of the toys and slowly fucked it into Noya’s ass. It slid in easily, and Noya eagerly fucked himself on it until Asahi pulled it out completely. Clearly he was more prepared than Asahi thought. The first toy was set aside, and the second dildo picked up.

It was prepped and pressing against Noya’s hole in no time. There was some resistance at the rim, but once the dildo was in, the thrust was smooth and Noya was fucking himself on it in no time, while moaning around Clone Asahi’s cock. After a few minutes, Asahi pulled that dildo out too and reached for the third and girthiest of them. This was their largest toy, it had been a promotional item that had arrived for free with their last big purchase. Already rather wide at the tip, it flared out the further down it went. Guaranteed to stretch Noya out as much as possible.

Neither of them thought they’d ever have reason to use it. Except Noya had gone and experimented with duplication spells and now, he had two versions of Asahi ready to fuck him. So, now they had to make sure Noya hurt as little as possible. Asahi poured a liberal amount of lube over the toy, and stroked it to get it coated. He picked the large toy up and spread Noya’s cheeks. He plunged a pair of fingers into him and moaned at how soft and stretched he already was.

Asahi pressed the head of the to Noya’s rim and very slowly began to work it into Noya. Noya whimpered, and Clone Asahi ran his fingers through Noya’s hair, shallowly thrusting into his mouth.

“That’s it, take it like the slut I know you are,” he said softly. The toy slid in a little further. Noya tried to wiggle his hips, but Asahi held him still. He did not want Noya hurting himself.

“Hey, hey, we’re taking our time with this, we don’t want to hurt you,” Original Asahi said. Noya popped off Clone Asahi’s cock with a gasp.

“But you’re taking so long, and I need you now. I wanna feel it, feel you in me, stretching me, filling me. I’m so ready, I could cum from just the thought,” he said. Clone Asahi fucked his throat.

“You won’t cum though. Not until we’re done with you.”

Noya made a noise that was cut off by Clone Asahi’s cock.

“Oh, he can cum as many times as he wants. Wouldn’t that look a pretty sight, covered in his own cum, looking absolutely wrecked between us?” Original Asahi asked.

“When you put it that way, I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad,” Clone Asahi said. Noya moaned around his cock.

Original Asahi took a moment to run a soothing hand up and down Noya’s back before he he pushed the toy in a little deeper. He hummed and continued to sooth Noya with his free hand, while Clone Asahi distracted Noya with his cock.

It was a long while before the toy was as far into Noya as it could go. His hole was stretched incredibly wide, and there was no doubt that the both of them would fit in him now. Asahi twisted the toy and felt a shudder run through Noya’s body as he came.

“He’s ready for us,” he announced. Clone Asahi pulled his cock out of Noya’s mouth, and listened to him gasp, his lips red and shiny with spit. He stripped off the remainder of his clothes and laid down on the bed. Original Asahi moved Noya to straddle the clone’s thighs. He passed the lube over so Clone Asahi could slick up. As soon as he was ready, Original Asahi nudged Noya up so he was kneeling above the clone’s cock.

“W-wait, I wanna see you two make out,” Noya said. His eyes, which had been hazy with lust were now alight with excitement. The Asahis glanced at each other. Clone Asahi sat up and pushed his hair out of his face just as the original swooped in and kissed him. It was messy with too much tongue and a few accidental nips, but when they broke away, Noya was eagerly fucking himself on the toy.

“Enjoy the show?” Original Asahi asked. Noya just nodded.

“That was the hottest fucking thing,” he said. Once the two separated enough, Noya situated himself atop Clone Asahi once again.

Original Asahi eased the toy out slowly, watching the way Noya’s hole twitched around it. Noya gasped and panted at the growing emptiness inside him. His eyes fluttered shut, and his jaw went slack.

“Please, oh please, fill me,” he begged. The toy was completely removed and set aside. Clone Asahi placed his hands on Noya’s hips and smoothly entered him. Noya moaned as he was filled a second time. He immediately tried to bounce on Clone Asahi’s cock, but the grip on his hips held him still.

“You’ve still got one more cock to take,” Original Asahi growled in Noya’s ear. Noya cursed at the sound.

“Fuck, Asahi, love it when you sound like that,” he moaned. Asahi leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder while two fingers slipped into his slick hole.

“Perfect. You’re perfect, Yuu.”

The fingers were removed, and Noya’s asscheeks were spread wide. Original Asahi’s cock head pressed against Noya’s hole. He rocked against Noya and listened to Noya moan and beg for it.

“Oh, please, please, give it to me, give me your cock.”

Asahi slowly pressed inside. Even with all the stretching, it was still a bit of a tight fit. He swore as he worked his cock deeper into Noya, the feel of his walls, and Clone Asahi’s cock rubbing against his own was nearly too much.

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yessssss,” Noya chanted as he was filled. “So good. Fuck, more.”

Asahi was aware he was breathing heavily into Noya’s ear, but neither of them cared. Asahi continued to ease in until he bottomed out. They all held still for a long moment, not daring to move. Noya took a deep breath and wiggled his hips. Both Asahis grunted and moaned at the motion.

“Fucking fuck me already,” Noya snapped. Original Asahi snapped his hips forward and listened to Noya’s gasp. Clone Asahi managed to thrust upward right after. The two settled into an easy rhythm. One cock slid in as the other pulled out. Noya kept up a litany of moans and swears as he was steadily fucked into. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up.

One of Original Asahi’s hands snaked up from Noya’s waist to teasingly brush against the base of Noya’s cock, up his stomach to pinch a nipple, before finally settling gently around Noya’s throat.

“Harder,” Noya said with a reedy gasp. Asahi’s hand squeezed just a bit tighter, as they fucked him faster. Asahi normally only ever did this when they fucked missionary, so he could watch Noya’s face for distress. But with the clone here, he was more than willing to do it this way. It felt different too, knowing the only thing holding Noya upright was that hand.

Noya’s gasps and breathing grew increasingly softer as they continued to fuck into him. Soon each thrust into him only produced a soft rasping sound. Clone Asahi stared intently at Noya as they went. His hand reached for Noya’s cock and wrapped around it. Noya’s mouth hung open, but no sound came out of it, and his eyes became increasingly unfocused.

“Now,” he said. Asahi released Noya’s throat, but grabbed him by the wrists and carefully pulled them back. Noya sucked in loud labored breaths and came all over Clone Asahi’s stomach and chest. Noya’s head slumped forward a little and he just breathed as the two used him. After a moment, Noya regained a little more awareness.

“Come on. Fill me, fill me up so much cum, it drops out of me, leave me so stretched I’ll never be tight again,” he said. His voice was a little hoarse sounding now, but not enough to concern either Asahi. They renewed their movements, listening to every moan and grunt as Noya was fucked into over-sensitivity. His ass was tight around them, and they were desperate to cum.

“We’re gonna fill you up, fill you up nice and deep. But our cum isn’t gonna drip out of you, because I’m going to put that plug back in you,” Asahi said. Noya moaned as he started to rotate his hips with each thrust into him. He was going to milk them for all they had.

“Yeah, there, mmm fuck me just like that,” he pleaded. Clone Asahi was still stroking Noya’s cock, working him back up to hardness as he whimpered.

“You’re going to cum one more time before we do,” he said. Noya shook his head.

“Can’t.”

“Yes you can. We know you can. Come on baby, be a good slut for us,” Asahi said. His voice was soft and light, and completely at odds with his current actions of pounding Noya’s ass. Noya’s cock was hard and twitching in the clone’s hand. His eyes were hazy again from lust and his tongue hung out of his mouth just a little as he panted.

Asahi could tell he was close, and the clone wasn’t any better off. But Noya still hadn’t cum the third time yet. He released Noya’s wrists and pushed him down so he was bent over Clone Asahi’s chest. Asahi raised his hand and brought it down on Noya’s right ass cheek. They collectively moaned, Noya from the burst of stinging pain, and the Asahis from the squeezing pressure around their cocks. Asahi spanked Noya again, and again until Noya was screaming through his third orgasm. Clone Asahi ran a finger through the pool of cum on his chest before holding the finger up to Noya’s mouth, who happily sucked it into his mouth.

Both Asahis only managed a few more thrusts before the spilled into Noya with twin grunts. They both seemed to be cumming for far longer than normal as Noya bounced back on them to get every last drop. Asahi slowly eased out of him, and the clone slipped out. Asahi lifted Noya by the hips and held him up while he reached for the plug.

He worked it into Noya’s stretched out hole and watched it twitch around it. Noya whimpered, completely strung out. He seemed to be barely conscious. Once Noya was plugged up, Asahi lowered him to the bed. The two took turns kissing him breathless and leaving hickeys across his neck, shoulders and chest.

“No more, too much,” Noya whined. They each kissed him again and settled him between them. Noya let them maneuver him around.

“We’ll rest for a bit, then we need to get you cleaned up,” Asahi said. Noya just hummed. His eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. Asahi could see he was going to have bruises. There was no way to hide the ones on his neck without wearing a scarf, but it was Thursday night and neither of them had anywhere to be until Monday morning.

He leaned over and kissed Noya again.

“This went better than I thought it would. Thank you for the suggestion, Yuu,” he said. Noya’s lips curled into a smile.

“You’re welcome. But I don’t think we’ll be doing this for a while.”

Asahi just chuckled, “no, we definitely are not.”

 

 


End file.
